


The Sixteenth Cut

by misura



Category: The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom puts on a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixteenth Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottomfeeder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomfeeder/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [十六裁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662577) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



"A sharp-dressed man," Bloom says, sounding content, taking a step back to admire this new person he has crafted in his image in the full-length mirror.

Stephen sees hiw own face, pale, peeking in from over Bloom's shoulder - background, white noise, part of the stage. Soon enough, he'll be transformed as well, but not into a sharp-dressed man, wearing suits that are able to bloodlessly cut out a person's heart without them even noticing it until it's too late.

"Very sharply," he says. (He should know, he thinks. It's happened to him so often now that he's almost lost count.)


End file.
